Civilizing A Commoner
by Erik'sLittleLotte56
Summary: Spoiled prince Erik must marry a commoner Christine when she finds out her past relative were in a agreement with a King. She is always so jovial, while Erik is so serious. As time goes by Erik begins to have feeling for her, as well as Erik's cousin Raoul. While Christine learns to become a princess, she, Erik, and Raoul find the true meaning of love. Modern Day. E/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, everyone this is going to be a great story in my opinion because it is based off a Korean show called "Princess Hours" or as I watched it in Spanish it was called "Educando la Princesa". It was really great show and it was recommended by one of my friends. So I dedicate this to her sister! Forgive me, but I do not know her name. I know she'll know who she is.**

**Okay, every episode that was on the show will be a chapter. And Erik is going to be a jerk, but I promise… he'll come around. :) It's going to seem like E/OC, but I promise you it's E/C. I hate E/M, E/OC, E/OW, or E/R. *shudders***

**Summary: Spoiled prince Erik must marry a commoner Christine when she finds out her past relative was in agreement with a King. She is always so jovial, fun, and happy. Meanwhile, Erik is serious, rude, and uncaring. As time goes by Erik's cousin Raoul begins to have feeling for her. Erik, his family and servants help Christine become a princess. And Christine tries to help Erik become more... fun. Modern-day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Princess Hours. I do not own any characters except ones that I make up on my own. :)**

**So, without further or do, I give you…_Civilizing a Commoner!_**

**::Prologue::**

Grandmother Giry and Queen Madeline were sitting in the meeting room. Where Monsieur Kearny was sitting along with them.

"Please, Monsieur Kearny. What is the emergency that made you bring us here?" Grandmother Giry asked. Monsieur Kearny looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Madeline kept looking at Monsieur Kearny waiting for him to finally speak.

"I'm afraid, _Majesté_. There has been a great accident." Monsieur Kearny was an element in his voice, as though he were a bit hesitant to give the news. In his eyes read great distress. He went on slowly. "It was occurred three days ago. Prince de Changy has been killed in a car crash." He said. Grandmother Giry let out a great gasp and Madeline covered her mouth in shock. "He has left his wife Hazel and his son, Raoul."

"Lord have mercy!" Grandmother Giry sobbed. "How could this have happened?"

"Please Grandmother Giry. Try to calm yourself." Madeline said. Grandmother Giry sighed and told Monsieur Kearny that he was able to leave. Madeline turned to Grandmother Giry.

"Grandmother Giry, Prince de Changy was next to become king. Without him, what will we do?" she asked. Grandmother Giry wiped her tears and looked at Madeline.

"The one to become king next is Prince Erik, Queen Madeline. We have no other choice." She said. Madeline's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Grandmother Giry, Erik is still in school! Surely Prince Raoul can be king!" she cried. Grandmother Giry shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not. I know that in order to become the next king, he must be married. Erik is the oldest and if Erik cannot be king for whatever reason, Raoul will be next, but Erik _will_ be married!" Grandmother Giry growled.

Madeline sighed and reluctantly nodded her head. "Alright. We will need to set another meeting here in the meeting room.

"We will let him chose his wife, if not, we will go by my husband, King Albert's choice and with the necklace he gave to his dear friend, Edmond."

**~O~**

**Chapter I**

Christine walked into her college, _Garnier's School of Arts_.

She went into the study hall room where her three best friends, Meg, Jammes, and Sorelli were at. It was two hours before classes started and many students came early to get some homework finished.

"Hey, girls!" Christine greeted. Sorelli and Jammes were too concentrated on books of the fabulous Price Erik. Christine went to Meg who was stretching in her ballet uniform. "Hello, Meg."

Meg looked at her and smiled. "Hello, Christine. You're here earlier than usual." She said. Christine shrugged and snuck behind Jammes and Sorelli before poking them both on their sides of the stomach. They both yelped and squealed before glaring at Christine.

"What are you guys doing?" Christine asked.

"We are looking at photos of the handsome prince!" Sorelli said, before crushing the book of Prince Erik to her chest, lovingly. She grabbed her long blonde hair and caressed it dreamingly.

"Yeah! I mean, isn't Prince Erik dreaming? He so hot!" Jammes cried. She grabbed her magazine of Erik and gave it a kiss. Christine giggled.

"You guys are silly!" she said still giggling. Jammes and Sorelli laughed, but then looked down at what Christine was wearing.

"I don't understand why you dress like that." Christine always wore pants under her skirts of her school uniform. They wore a blood red dress coat, with a long collar shirt and a tie. The women wore red plaid skirts; meanwhile the men wore blood red pants. Christine wore tight pant under her skirts and it was against the dress code. "You know the rules, Christine. You get in trouble if teachers see you." Jammes said.

"Maybe." Christine sat upon the table and posed. "But, it makes me unique and stylish."

Jammes and Sorelli giggle and protested at the pants making her look stylish. Meg sighed and shook her head. Meg was jovial, but the serious one in the group. "Christine." Meg called. Christine turned to look at her. "Did you finish your homework?"

"What homework?" she asked. Meg shook her head in disappointment.

"The choir homework." She reminded. "It was due today, you know." Christine gasped and bit her lip.

"I thought it wasn't due until Next Wednesday!" Christine said. Meg sighed.

"Christine, it's due today. You better start on it, if you want to finish it." Christine, Sorelli, and Jammes all cried out and grabbed their choir papers. Christine began writing her personal music that was a project. They were supposed to compose a song.

"This time I'm really done for!" Jammes cried and Sorelli agreed.

Meg scoffed. "That will teach you for drooling over that pathetic prince." She directed to Jammes and Sorelli.

"Is that a problem? He hot and rich!" They both cried. Meg rolled her eyes and they all went to the music room which was on a room with no windows, so everyone could hear the music. Christine quickly sat herself on the piano and began to compose. Meg sat next to Christine and began to help her, while Jammes and Sorelli went to the violins.

**.**

**.**

Three black cars arrived at the school and all the girls began rushing towards them. Security pushed them back as Erik came out of the second car. The girls began screaming and Erik rolled his eyes before walking towards the entrance.

He looked at his personal bodyguard. "Do not follow me inside, Jacques." He growled.

"But, your _Majesté_. It is the Queens commands that I am to be with you at all times." Jacques protested. "Something could happen and I won't be around." Erik sneered and gave him a deadly glare. Jacques bowed and walked back to the cars to wait until school was done.

**.**

**.**

"Music, singing, dancing, instruments, composing, and acting. There's nothing that you cannot learn in our school. But, I hate homework! School would be great if it wasn't for that damn and frustrating homework!" Christine complained.

She quickly went back to playing the piano. Meg had to agree with Christine on the homework. She was on a different piano, and she looked over the balcony to look at the outside of the school and snorted. "And it looks like the prince is here. He makes such a scandal when he arrives." She said. "I mean, all the girls begin to scram and then, they won't stop chattering about him. Then the rich kids hang out together. Look, at his three friends! Landon Rowels, son of a press director. Philippe Crowell, son of the creator of _Paris Tribute_ newspaper. Gaston Renders, son of Edgar Renders, the famous poet and writer. And to close the group, Mr. Prince Perfect. Ugh, pathetic." Meg groaned and stood to help Sorelli. Christine giggled at Meg's statement. The side of Christine's piano was touching the railings the balcony and she looked through and saw Erik.

Erik was speaking to his friends. She had to admit, Jammes and Sorelli were right. He was handsome. He had his black hair combed back and he had ahalf mask placed over the right side of his face. From his sleeves of his dress coat, you could see that he was muscular.

Christine looked away and placed the last note on her paper. She sighed in relief. She had fifty-three minutes before classes began. She put her work in her backpack and went to the railings of the balcony. Jammes, Sorelli, and Meg said their quick 'goodbye' to Christine before they left to practice for their ballet class.

Erik was talking to Edmond when he saw two girls crying out and calling to him. "Prince Erik! If you would like to take me out to dinner, you can! I'm single!" The girl cried. Erik's friend laughed. Erik rolled his eyes, he had gotten so used to woman chasing and screaming for him, he now found it tedious and incredibly irritating, but his eyes caught a beautiful brunette.

"Hey, Erik. I'm surprise that hot brunette isn't trying to get your attention." Philippe said looking at Christine. They all laughed and went back to talking. Except Erik. He kept looking at her.

Christine cocked her head as she was just relaxing before she looked down and caught Erik's stare. Her big blue eyes caught his amber ones. They stared at each other for a long time. Christine could swear that there was a bolt of connection that went through her.

Christine shook her head and gave Erik a quick smile before rushing out of the music room. Her curls flipped and ran behind her. Erik gave a tiny smile. "Hey, Erik look! There's Luciana."

Erik looked at another window where Luciana was looking out the window in her ballet clothing. Erik smiled. She was beautiful, and he admired her. He heard about the marriage engagements and he knew who he was going to ask. Before Erik could think anything else, the bell rung and they all went to class.

Christine was rushing down the halls trying to get to choir class. She had her music papers in her hands, and was trying to get to class in time. She looked at her watch and saw she was five minutes late. When she looked up it was too late. She knocked right into someone!

They both fell to the ground and Christine's music papers scattered everywhere. Christine rubbed her head. "Please forgive me! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She said. The boy stood to reveal that it was Erik! "Y-your _Majesté_. I'm sorry." She said. Erik growled.

"Don't you have eyes!" he yelled. Christine shrunk by his tone. Erik's friends began laughing. Erik stared at her, his eyes narrowing. Christine had her head bowed and was gently and slowly grabbing her papers. Gaston grabbed a paper giving it her, and when she reached for it, he snatched it back. The boys (except Erik) laughed. Christine felt tears run down her cheeks, but she was looking down, so they couldn't see her.

Gaston kept playing with her, and Christine kept falling for it. "Please give me my paper." She whispered. Gaston and the boys laughed.

"Nah, I'm having fun." He said. Before he could play the trick on her again, a hand wrapped around his wrist and snatched the paper from his hand. He looked and saw a blonde girl who had her long hair back in a ponytail, glaring at him.

"Piss off, rich boy!" she growled. "You think this is funny? Bothering an innocent girl! You guys are a bunch of jackasses." She spat. She helped Christine on her feet and Erik saw her teary face. He felt a stab of guilt.

"Tsk, tsk. Such language for a lady." Gaston mocked. Meg narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fuck you. I am a lady, but I can turn into a bitch in 0.5 seconds so, I recommend you not to tempt me." Erik stepped forward to protect his friends.

"You have a lot of nerve speaking to us that way." He growled.

"I have a lot of nerve? You have a lot of nerve making fun of her! She knocked into you, big deal! At least she apologized! You had no right to bully her that way. You do that again and I swear you can find that I am the worst enemy you will ever have." She hissed, before grabbing Christine's papers and helping her get to class.

Christine sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Meg." She whispered. Meg smiled and led her to her class. Christine went in and took out her music project. She went with the group and ready to sing since she was the leader. The teacher gave her a sneer with her anger, of eight minutes late.

"Begin!" She commanded. Christine grabbed her music she was supposed to memorize and began to sing.

"_When I'm alone I dream of the horizon and words fail me._

_There is no light in a room where there is no sun_

_And there is no sun if you're not here with me, with me._

_From every window unfurls my heart the heart that you have won._

_Into me you've poured the light,_

_The light that you found by the side of the road._

_Time to say goodbye._

_Places that I've never seen or experienced with you._

_Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,_

_Seas that exist no more,_

_It's time to say goodbye._

_When you're far away I dream of the horizon and words fail me._

_And of course I know that you're with me, with me._

_You, my moon, you are with me._

_My sun, you're here with me with me, with me, with me._

_Time to say goodbye._

_Places that I've never seen or experienced with you._

_Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,_

_Seas that exist no more,_

_I'll revive them with you._

_I'll go with you upon ships across the seas,_

_Seas that exist no more,_

_I'll revive them with you._

_I'll go with you._

_You and me._"

Christine's voice echoed and everyone clapped. Christine smiled and felt proud once more.

**xXx**

Christine decided to skip study hall and roam around where the composers studied. She went into the classical music section and went around the halls hearing beautiful songs being played. Christine went by a closed door and saw an ID scanner. She smiled and thought it would be fun to play with. Christine flashed her hand through it, but to her disappointment nothing happened. Christine frowned and did it a couple of times. Christine sighed and began to walk away.

"I want you to marry me."

Christine stopped in her tracks. She looked through the window of the closed door. She saw Erik and another girl. She had medium black hair, that was straight and it was in layers. She had emerald eyes and they held a look of confusion.

"What did you say?" Luciana asked. Erik has had a crush on her and she has had a crush on him. They knew they both like each other.

"You didn't hear me? I proposed to you." Erik said. Christine's eyes widened. She tip-toed to the door that was beside the wall and it was fully open. It was much better for her to hear.

"I-I'm sorry, Erik. But we are barely nineteen. We are still too young." She said. Erik was flipping a pen in his hand trying to calm his nerves.

"Princes marry young. I am the Prince of France. If I don't choose a wife, the people from the palace will choose for me." He sighed. "Ergo, I thought it would be better to marry a girl I like, than I girl I don't know." He said. Luciana closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"To be honest, I don't want to ruin our friendship by getting married and I don't want to be stuck in a palace with too stress of everything. I dream of being a famous pop singer, and I am going well and I don't consider of backing out on that." Erik nodded his head, but was disappointed. "If I marry you, I will have to give up my dream."

_Well, she knows what she wants. I would have rejected him too. He's such a bastard!_ Christine thought. _But, he does look sad. Poor, Erik…_

Right in the moment, Christine's cellphone began ring and the song _Fur Elise_ was her ringtone. Christine gasped and grabbed it. She looked and it read, _Papa_. She quickly pressed the end call button and wanted to run. She began to quickly trot away, hoping they didn't she her.

"Who's there?" Erik called. Christine stopped in her tracks. Her back was to him and she was about six feet away. Erik looked at her back, but luckily didn't recognize her. "Who are you?"

Christine was thinking hard and she began to sing roughly and it didn't sound like her angelic voice. "_Time to say goodbye, places that I've never seen or experienced with you._"

"You have an awful voice." Erik admitted. Christine blush. "Turn around." He commanded. When she didn't do it, he slammed his pen against the wall a couple of times. "I want to see who the peeping tom is." Christine felt her heart racing. "How much did you hear? What exactly did you hear?"

Erik took a few steps towards her and Christine took a few steps away from him. Christine couldn't take it. She ran towards the doors that led back to the singing section of the building. Where she belonged.

"Hey! Wait!" Erik yelled, making Christine run faster. "Stop! Don't Go!" When she was far away Erik stopped.

Christine kept running and went outside to rest after running too much. She began to catch her breath and she pressed her hand to her chest trying to calm her heart. She looked at her watched and saw that it was only eight minutes before school was over.

She decided to stay there and she saw Meg, Jammes, and Sorelli walking towards her. "We saw you running. What happened?" Jammes asked.

"I overheard something."

Sorelli and Jammes squeal and sat next to her. "What did you hear?" Sorelli asked. Christine sighed.

"That Prince Erik is going to marry someone." She said. The two girls squealed and they began asking her millions of questions. "But, I cannot tell you. It's not right of me." She said as she saw that Erik was getting into a black car with millions of security guards behind him, and a lot of girls running to the cars. "I better get going. Bye, girls." Christine said before going to the parking lot and grabbing her bike.

Christine began riding until she stopped in an ice cream stand. She was ordering when she felt someone grabbed her arm and take her behind the building. It was none other than Prince Erik. Erik recognized her back side of when she was caught and she didn't want to turn.

He was glaring at her and he spoke. "Perhaps you think it's something amusing to tell." He growled. Christine moved away from him, and he grabbed her wrist before pulling her close. "But, it's serious to me."

"I promise not tell anyone." Christine said calmly.

"Oh, so you did hear something." Erik chuckled. Christine's eyes widened. "Listen very carefully. If you dare make rumors. We are going to be in serious problems." Christine was looking at her feet, before she flinched when she felt flashes.

She looked up and saw it was paparazzi. Erik covered her with his body, so they won't have a clear shot of her face. Erik's security ran to those photographers and wrestled their cameras away.

"I must take my leave." Erik said. "But, heed my warning. It would be best for both of us if you keep your lips sealed."

"I will, but you cannot intimidate me with your threats." Christine hissed before moving and grabbing her bike. She got on and went back on her journey home.

Erik was astonished by her courage. This wasn't the little petite that was crying that morning. He kind of liked that fire in her. He quickly returned to his car, and went back to the palace.

**.**

**.**

When she reached home, Christine put her bike in her backyard and took out her keys. She opened her door and found her Gustave asleep in the couch.

"Papa?" she asked. When he didn't awake, She smiled and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Christine grabbed a pot and began to boil water. She sliced and onion and placed it in the water, before placing the spaghetti sticks in the water.

Gustave opened his eyes when he heard movement in the kitchen. He relaxed when he saw it was only Christine. "Oh, hello angel." He greeted and kissed the top of her curls. Christine smiled and saw that the spaghetti strings were getting softer.

"Hello, papa. Did you sleep okay?" she asked. Gustave nodded. He slowly sat down at the table and watched her cook.

"I thought you were a repo man for a second." Gustave sighed. Christine closed her eyes and went to stir the spaghetti strings and make sure they weren't stuck together.

"Papa, I know that we are in debt, but maybe when I sing… the money will pay off all our debts." She said. Gustave shook his head. His black curls were growing grey and his green eyes held disappointment. Not for Christine, no never. But for himself.

"No, Christine. They are my debts to pay, not yours." He sighed. "I should have never gone to that loan shark." Christine didn't say anything. She only kept on stirring the spaghetti. Christine jumped when the door bell rung.

Gustave stood and went to the door. When he opened it there were two men in black suits. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes sir. We are from the palace and we would like to have a word with you." They said. Gustave nodded and let them in. They went into the living room, Gustave gestured them to have a seat in the sofa.

"Who is it papa-oh!" Christine exclaimed. She felt her cheeks redden and smiled. "Hello, I am Christine Daae." She stepped forward and shook their hands.

"They came from the palace, Christine." Gustave said. Christine felt herself panic. They surely came to threaten her once more to keep her mouth shut or arrest her for eavesdropping on the prince. "Go in the kitchen, angel. I'll handle this."

"Sure, but would any of you gentlemen, like a drink?" She asked. They kindly denied and Christine went back to the kitchen.

"Monsieur Daae, we are here because Prince Erik is going to married and he was chosen to be the next king." They said. "Before King Albert died, he gave a necklace to his dearest friend Edmond Daae. He wrote in a letter that if the child of King Charles and Queen Madeline must marry, the child must marry someone from the family who has the necklace." They said. The security took out a necklace that was a chain and dangling was a medium sized G clef. Gustave gasped.

"We have it! We have the exact same one!" Gustave exclaimed. "Christine!" he called. Christine came in and gave Gustave a worried look.

"What is it, Papa?" she asked.

"Christine, where do we have that necklace that looks exactly like that one?" he asked, pointing to the one that the security had.

"Oh! You mean this one?" She asked and took it off from her neck. Gustave smiled.

"Yes, that one!" he exclaimed. The security smiled.

"Monsieur, you do know that she must marry the prince?" they asked. Gustave nodded and the security smiled. "We'll be in touch." They said before leaving.

"Papa, what happened?" she asked.

"Oh, Christine! Your grandfather, Edmond was very close to King Albert and he gave him this necklace. Now, they said whoever has this necklace must be the Prince's future wife."

Christine's eyes widened. "WHAT?" she yelled. "No, Papa! I will not marry him!" She screamed and went to the kitchen. She felt as though she were falling. Marry someone? It… was impossible… and all because of a necklace? It didn't make sense. Christine looked up and saw her father staring back at her, waiting for an answer.

"Why not, Christine?"

"Papa, he's rude, conceited, uncaring, and serious! How could you put me through this? How selfish can you be?" she asked. Gustave sighed.

"I was thinking that it'd be best for you. Leave here, and forget these debts." He said. Christine felt a stab of guilt for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot marry him." She said. Gustave sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe now, but at least consider it, Christine." He said, placing the necklace in her hand and leaving her in the kitchen alone to her thoughts.

**xXx**

"Tell me, Prince Erik. Have you decided?" King Charles (Erik's father) asked. Erik looked at him.

"Decided what?" he growled.

"Who you must marry." King Charles stated. Erik had his earphones on and his music was playing.

"I hardly think my opinion matters in this moment." Erik hissed. King Charles grabbed his tea and began to drink, with Queen Madeline next to her. They were in a simple living room, one of many in the palace.

"Put that away, Prince Erik." King Charles said. Erik sighed and took off his earphones. He grabbed the paper that was on the coffee table and looked at King Albert's letter about the necklace.

"What kind of a friend was Edmond Daae, to promise something like that?" He asked, annoyingly.

"He was a very dear and trustworthy friend, Prince Erik." Queen Madeline said. Erik scoffed.

"The king had dear and trustworthy friends?" Erik mocked. King Charles slammed his cup on the table.

"Prince Erik! How dare you say something like that?" Queen Madeline asked, astonished by Erik's behavior.

"It's ridiculous, really. Am arrange married made by the dear friend and King Albert." Erik said. "And I am in the arrange marriage. But, no. I haven't chosen a wife."

"You do know that we must choose one, correct?" King Charles asked. Erik sighed and nodded his head. King Charles grabbed a paper from the coffee table and gave it to Erik. "This is the granddaughter of Edmond Dantes, also your future wife." He said. "Perhaps its coincidence, but she goes to your school."

"My school?"

"Yes, she goes to your school and studies singing." King Charles stated. _Probably some horrible toad singer._ Erik thought. Erik grabbed the paper and his eyes widened. The girl was the one who he caught snooping! The one who he threatened! He was going to marry her! She was a commoner; she knew nothing of rich life.

Erik growled and went out of the room without a word and went to his music room. Erik played on his piano harshly until he heard a knock on his door. "What?" he roared. Nadir, the only butler (there was only maids) came in.

"Prince Erik, the Queen has requested me to say that you must be with your bodyguard at all times, even at school. She accepts that you don't want to, but she is afraid that something could happen." Nadir said.

"Did the Queen say anything else?" Erik asked, clearly annoyed of the bodyguard thing.

"She says that, she is nervous about your future wife. She doesn't come from a rich family and it might take some time to adapt to her new life in the palace."

"Well, what I might say is this could be okay. I already bored and this adaption with my future wife could be fun. She could be a privilege in the palace." Erik said. Nadir smiled, happy that he finally accepted the marriage.

**xXx**

The next day, Christine was in the hallways at school and was fooling around with Sorelli. They were tickling and pushing each other until Sorelli pushed her and Christine's should hit someone else's shoulder.

Christine gave a gasp of hurt and looked and saw that she hit Luciana. "Forgive me." Christine said. Luciana gave a look of disgust and brushed off where Christine hit her, as if it would take to commoner's germs away. Christine bit her lips and bowed her head, in shame before she went back to playing with Sorelli.

Luciana went to her singing class and was grabbing things from her locker that was in the class all the way in back. She was taking off her dress coat when she began to hear two girls over talking about the Prince's marriage.

"Did you hear that Prince Erik is getting married, Lola?" The girl name Carol asked. Lola gasped.

"No way! With whom?" she asked. Carol shrugged.

"I don't know, but I know that the future princess studies in this school!" Carol said excitedly. Luciana smiled knowing they were talking about her.

"Do you think I could be the princess?" Lola asked. They both giggled.

"Yeah, no! We better get back to singing." Carol said and they went back to the group. Luciana smiled; liking how it was she who people thought was going to be the princess. She quietly left the class and went to find Erik.

**.**

**.**

Erik and Luciana where in a composing room and a silence was hanging in the air.

"What is this all about Erik?" Luciana asked. Erik looked at her. "It made me wonder if it was me. It is rumored that the girl you will marry studies at this school." Erik looked down and touched two piano keys. "Erik, you promised to keep this false engagement a secret."

"It isn't about you, Luciana." Erik said, still not looking at her.

"W-w-what?"

"It's something I barely found out as well, and it isn't you." Erik said, his amber eyes finally rising to look at her. Luciana felt tears water in her eyes.

"Then… w-who is she?" she asked.

"My life, Luciana… it really strange. This arranged marriage is a great example of it. It's not your business to really understand." Erik looked out the window. "Just imagine that you hear your future husband propose marriage to another girl. Isn't it something strange?"

Luciana gasped air and a tear ran down her cheek. "So, this is it?" she asked. Erik sighed and nodded his head. Luciana gave a sob and walked out of the room.

**xXx**

Christine was sitting on her bed and was holding on to her favorite china doll, Little Lotte. Christine looked around her room and saw that everything was purple. She had violet bed sheets. Her walls were lavender, her carpet was dark purple.

Christine held Little Lotte closer. "What should I do, Lotte? Should I marry the prince?" She asked the doll. Christine looked at Little Lotte. The doll's hair was blonde and it had light blue eyes. She had on an orange dress and an orange hat on her straight hair.

"Christine?" a knock came from the door.

"Come in, Papa." Christine said. Gustave came in and smiled at Christine. Gustave sat on the bed with Christine and smiled.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked. Christine sighed.

"Papa, I don't know what to think. I want to marry the prince to help you and the debts, but being away from you is hard." She said. Gustave embraced Christine and kissed her forehead.

"My dear, it's whatever you want. The Queen wishes to have a meeting with you, she wants to see you in person." Gustave said. Christine nodded her head.

"I will go, Papa." She said. "I think that this marriage might be for the best, but I'm still considering it." She said. Gustave nodded and left the room. Christine place Little Lotte on the corner table next to her bed.

Christine went to her dresser and sat on the chair. She looked at herself in the mirror. She never wore make-up, except lip gloss, and many have called her ugly. Christine had a make-up bag in case of anything, but never wanted to use it. Christine always had her hair down and back. Her hair went up to her hips and it was long, Jammes and Sorelli had their hair in layers, but Christine didn't.

Christine sighed. She knew that she wasn't beautiful, and nobody found her attractive. Maybe this marriage would be better, than being alone forever.

**.**

**.**

Christine awoke the next day. She was glad it was Saturday. She didn't feel like going to school. Christine looked over at her alarm clock. 8:23 AM.

Christine rose from her bed and walked over to her wardrobe. She wondered what she would wear to the day with the Queen.

Christine picked out a simple baby blue sundress and white flats. Christine quickly went to shower before she got dressed.

**.**

Gustave had been awake since six in the morning and was waiting until Christine was awake. He was so nervous of how Christine would be in the meeting with the Queen. He kept drumming his finger in the kitchen table. Gustave heard that Christine came out of the shower and close the door to her room.

Christine rolled the towel up in her hair and began to get dressed. Christine sprayed on perfume on her neck. Christine took off the towel from her head and looked at the clock. 10:38 AM. The meeting was at eleven. Christine sighed and went to the kitchen only to find her father struggling with some large man.

"Please, I will pay back! I promise!" Gustave cried. The man threw Gustave on the floor and laughed. Christine felt her face flush with fury.

"Hey! Leave my Papa alone!" She cried. Christine helped Gustave up and the man laughed.

"Well, aren't you a little viper! My boss is tired of waiting! You better pay up!" He yelled. The man grabbed Christine and held on to her. "Pay up, or the lady goes!"

"Let go of me!" Christine thrusted her knee in the man's groin. The man yelled and Christine gasped as he threw her over his shoulder. Gustave ran after the man.

The man took Christine to the front of the house, yelled when Christine bit hard on his neck.

"HEY!" Christine looked over her shoulder and saw that two security from the palace running towards them. They remove the man from the premises and helped Christine on her feet.

"Are you alright, _altesse_?" One of the security asked. Christine smiled and nodded her head. She went to give Gustave one last hug before going with the security and into the palace.

**.**

**.**

When they reach the palace, Christine was amazed. It was huge! It must have had 200 rooms!

The security led her inside and Christine stopped and looked at every single little thing. She stopped when they passed a room full with people playing instruments. She knew that they were playing Beethoven's 5th symphony.

"We must move on, _altesse_." Christine nodded and they moved to a room that looked like a dining room. One of the securities pulled out a chair for her and Christine smiled and muttered a 'thank you'.

"_Altesse_, the Queen is on her way. We have some rules for you to follow. Firstly, you must remember your manners when you speak to her. Second, never look her in the eye. Never speak before her, and you must call her by _majesté_, or _altesse_."

Before anyone could say more a lady's voice was heard.

"The Queen _Majesté_is here!"

**A/N: Well, that was my first chapter! Hoped everyone enjoyed it! Here's the royal family this in case you didn't get it. Longest I ever wrote 6,865 words.**

**Thank you, my great beta. _Rose Diamund_.**

**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE! Just till I have a few chapters in. Okay? Alright. :) Still working on Accidentally In Love, don't worry, the chapter is coming up soon. **

**_Royal Family._**

**_King Albert de Changy+ Grandmother Giry: They had Madeline de Changy and then they had Garrett de Changy. Since Madeline is the oldest she becomes Queen first with Charles Destler and so becomes Madeline Destler. They have Princess Joanna Destler (who leaves without a word) and Erik Destler. Since Joanna is gone, Erik is must be king._**

**_Garrett de Changy married Hazel Kastler who became Hazel de Changy and they had only one son, Raoul de Changy._**

**_Okay. Madeline is Queen, after she passes; Garrett and Hazel would be king and queen, if any of them passes, Erik and (unknown wife) would be king and queen. If any of them passes, Raoul and unknown wife shall be king and queen._**

**_Hint: Families in the palace are not called by their names only by majesty, highness, king, queen, prince, princess. Except Grandmother Giry, but she is no longer Queen, but she still has power._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, didn't put this in the first chapter, but… some of the characters are going to be OOC. Especially, Grandma Giry (Madame Giry) she has no relation with Meg. It's stupid, I know, but let's just go along with it!**

**Oh and this story is going to have a lot of flashbacks. Probably not in this chapter, but there will be. And they are in **_**italics.**_

**So, just giving a heads up. :)**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Christine was sitting nervously as she waited for the Queen. The security left and Queen Madeline was escorted by her personal servant. She lifted her hand and the servant bowed, before leaving the room.

Christine stood and Queen Madeline went across the table and sat in her chair. She looked up to see Christine still standing, before bowing.

"Sit." Queen Madeline said. Christine complied and sat down. She handed the G clef necklace to Queen Madeline. Many servants came in, placing tea cups and serving them tea. Christine whispered thank you to them before they left, and silence filled the room.

Queen Madeline took a sip of her tea, before looking up at Christine. "The reason, Mademoiselle Daae, I requested your presence today in the palace was because I wanted to hear your opinion of the engagement proposal."

"I- um… yes. Y-your _Majesté_." Christine said, nervously.

"This was the former king and your grandfather's promise. What is your honest opinion of this, Mademoiselle Daae?" Queen Madeline asked. "I acknowledge the fact that you are still a student, and this will be difficult for you." Christine bowed her head in agreement. "As a bride to be, you must respect the elders, and bring forth many children, but we must not make haste. The marriage is not that way."

"I-" Christine stopped and took in a deep breath. "If I may be honest, I actually came here to tell you that I will get married to Prince Erik. I accepted the engagement." She whispered. Queen Madeline gaped at her, before stuttering a bit.

"Oh. I thought that you were, in fact, against it." Christine bit her lip and gave a tiny sigh. She looked up at Queen Madeline.

"M-may I tell you something, _Majesté_?" Christine asked. Queen Madeline nodded her head and Christine gave her a tiny smiled. "I apparently have no choice. My father… is without a job." Christine looked at Queen Madeline who was glaring at her from across the table. Christine felt herself shrink, but continued. "I was hoping… that my father could live… comfortably."

"So, this is some kind of deal to you?" Queen Madeline growled. "You're slyer than I thought. You want to make a proposal with this marriage?"

"N-no! It's a mere request-"

"It's not something that should be any of your concern. If you are to be part of the Royal family… you will receive many things to bulwark your household's reputation." She hissed. Christine smiled and bowed her head.

"I- oh! Thank you! So much! I appreciate this…" Christine said, happily.

Queen Madeline stared at her; this girl was strange. Queen Madeline was not very grateful to the agreement King Albert had done before, and now… meeting this girl, didn't ease her worry of keeping the Royal family safe.

Then, a servant came into the room, bowed gently, and then looked at Queen Madeline. "Grandmother Giry is here, your _Majesté_." Queen Madeline nodded. She and Christine stood when Grandmother Giry came in. She gave a warm smiled and looked at Christine.

"This is Christine Daae, Grandmother Giry." Madeline introduced. Christine bowed and Grandmother Giry came forward to her, grabbing Christine's hands.

"Oh, my dear. It's you." She said smiling. "You look much more beautiful in person." She complimented. Christine smiled and blushed. "I have heard that you have accepted the engagement." Christine nodded her head. "I just wonder how is it that you came to agree on such a proposal."

"Um… well, you see, G-g-grandmother Giry. I was hoping that… m-my, father, could be safe and…-"

"Oh, but of course, my dear!" Grandmother Giry smiled. "Your father would get protection he needs, and to support your family's reputation! Surely, Queen Madeline discussed this with you." She asked. Christine opened her mouth to speak, but Queen Madeline spoke.

"I did, Grandmother Giry. I told her the things her family would receive once she accepted this marriage." Grandmother Giry stood and clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful! It will be such a joy to have you here, my dear."

**.**

Christine was walking out of the room, and went into the hallway of the palace with some security guards, when a man came in.

"Ah, _altesse._ It is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance. I am Nadir Khan." He said, bowing. Christine studied the man carefully. He had dark skin, and age line on the side of his eyes and lips. His hair was grey from the old age, and he wore glasses. By his appearance and accent, Christine assumed he was Persian.

"The pleasure is all mine, Monsieur Khan." Christine said, smiling. Nadir looked at her and returned the smile.

"You looked like your grandfather. You have the same blue eyes, and the curled hair." Nadir claimed. Christine beamed.

"You knew my grandfather?" She asked. "I never did… what was he like?" Nadir opened his mouth to respond, but a dark voice interrupted him before he could say a word.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in…" Erik growled. Christine glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance, carefully observing him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black jeans. His mask was still placed over the right side of his face.

Erik smirked. He looked over at Nadir, and the guards escorting her. "Please leave us alone for a while. I have to discuss something with Mademoiselle Daae." Nadir and the guards nodded, and gently bowed before leaving.

Erik grinned devilishly and circled around Christine, making her nervous. "I heard you accepted the engagement. I know it must have been with such great reluctance, but never the less, you made the right choice." Christine moved away from him and frowned.

"And how, pray tell, do you think this is the right choice? Last time we saw each other you were threatening me to keep my mouth shut, and now you think that this proposal was the right thing to do?" Christine scowled.

Erik chuckled and walked towards her. The more he did, the more Christine backed up, until she hit the wall. Erik placed his arms on the side of her head and leaned his mouth above her ear. "You are clumsy, odd, and jovial. Something that is not in a lot of girls."

"Then you haven't seen the world yet, Prince Erik." Christine hissed. Erik smiled and removed himself from her. The smile on his face made Christine furrow her brows. "What is so amusing that you keep smiling?"

"You're going to be a lot of fun." Erik stated.

_What? Fun?_

"I'm going to be fun? Are you looking at this marriage as an experiment?" Christine asked. Erik placed his hands in his pockets and merely shrugged. Christine scoffed and saw that a maid was walking right past them. "Oh, excuse me! Where can I get to the cars?" Christine asked, trying to get as far away from Erik as possible. Erik chuckled and looked at her.

Christine glared at him. "You know, I thought that perhaps we might have acted as adults if we saw each other during this engagement, but I don't know why I would think that when apparently only one of us is an adult." She sneered. Erik cocked and brow at her statement, and removed his hands from his pocket, only to cross his arms across his chest.

"Is that so? And how exactly are you an adult, my dear? Last time I recall you were crying when my friend was picking on you." Christine gaped at him, clenching her fists. She waved her hand as if to say 'I'm done' and walked away.

The security met her on the other side of the hallway and escorted her out of the palace and into the cars, before taking her home.

**.**

Queen Madeline and Grandmother Giry were sitting in a parlor, one of many in the palace. They were both sitting across from each other in small lounges.

"I believe the King would have ever picked that girl to be the Crown Princess if he saw her." Queen Madeline stated. "She has no dowry; she cannot speak like a princess would. She dresses simple, and a princess must be elegant and fancy. The King should have never made this promise." She sighed and looked at Grandmother Giry who stood and went to a desk, to retrieve something. "The ranks between them and the Royal family are so different… why would the King pick such a family?"

"Would you like me to ask him?" Grandmother Giry hissed. "You must respect the dead, Queen Madeline."

"Forgive me, Grandmother Giry."

"The ranks are not a problem." She said as she handed the letter to Queen Madeline. Grandmother Giry gestured her to open it and Queen Madeline did, and read it carefully. "The King said so himself, but when I looked into that child's eyes… they were innocent. They were pure and bright. The King had never made a mistake. He always made the right decisions."

"Grandmother Giry-"

"I do not want to hear you complain any further, Queen Madeline." Grandmother Giry said as she stood from the lounge and went towards the door of the room, before looking back at Queen Madeline. "And that is the final word in this matter." She said before leaving the room.

**xXx**

Christine was in her room sitting on the bed, her eyes teary and puffy. She couldn't believe she accepted that marriage proposal. This was all surreal, and she was drowning in misery. Nothing was going to be alright. Not with Prince Erik around.

Christine held on to Little Lotte tightly and let the tears fall. She whimpered before falling back on her pillow. She looked at her ceiling, observing at all the glow-in-the-dark stars that she put up as a child because she was so afraid of the night.

A knock came from her door and Christine quickly sat up and wiped her tears away. "Come in, Papa." She called. Gustave entered the room and saw her eyes and nose were red and puffy. He quickly sat down on her bed.

"What's the matter, Christine?" he asked, but then sighed when he knew what it was. "It's the marriage isn't it?" he asked. Christine sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. She nodded and looked at Gustave.

"Papa, I feel like this is all a huge weight on my shoulders… I mean everything is complicated and different. I am not fit to be the Crown Princess." Christine cried. "I mean, I know that I must do this for you, Papa-"

"No." Gustave cut her off. "I don't want you to do this for me, Christine. I wanted you to do this for you. I didn't want you to live where you're father still owes money to a man. If something happens and we become homeless, I would never forgive myself for putting you in that state of misery." Christine sighed and hugged Gustave closely.

"I love you, Papa. I am doing this for you as well. I wanted you to live comfortably… if I have to be the Crown Princess then, you must be able to live in peace." Christine said, as a small smile appeared on her lips. Gustave shook his head and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"My child, I wanted you to do this for your sake, not mine. I have lived my life and you are barely starting yours. I don't want you to think that you have to take care of me. It's not your job to do that, but my job to take care of you, Christine." He said. Christine hugged him tight and he returned the gesture.

"Goodnight, my child." He said before he left the room. Christine groaned and lied back down in her bed.

"And yet, Papa…" she whispered to herself. "I don't think I can go through with this marriage."

**.**

On Monday morning Christine was sitting with her friends at lunch. Jammes and Sorelli were talking about Prince Erik and how dashing he is, while Meg rolled her eyes at every statement they said. Christine kept picking at her beans, not hungry at all.

This whole marriage thing was nothing that Christine ever imagined. It was really annoying and nothing of what she wanted. She was doing this for her father. The only person in the world who mattered to her.

"Christine?" Meg called, bringing Christine out of her thoughts. "Are you alright? You have been quiet all day."

"Yeah, I mean the Christine we love is usually jumping off the walls and laughing. Today… you're boring!" Sorelli cried. Meg glared at her, and threw a fry at Sorelli, who scoffed.

"Hush!" Meg scolded. She quickly turned back to Christine. "What's the matter?"

"Have you guys… um, ever thought about marriage?" she asked. Jammes and Sorelli burst out laughing, while Christine and Meg turned to look at them oddly.

"Marriage? Christine aren't you dumb! We are only nineteen, and still have a career ahead of us. That is the dumbest question you can ever ask!" Jammes laughed. Meg cocked a brow at Christine.

"Christine, she has a point… why do you honestly think of marriage now? Imagine it; the average age of the whole world to live is about seventy-seven years. If we get marriage now…" Meg stopped looking up at the air, counting in her mind. She stopped and widened her eyes. "That's fifty-eight years living with the same person!" Meg gasped.

"Honestly, Christine! Even if you divorce, life with still be weird because you were married young!" Sorelli said.

"Why in the world would you think about marriage? Sure, you could be in love right now, but seriously… why think of it now. There is has to be a point in our lives where we will get married and we will have children, but that point is not in this year of in the next two!"

Christine nodded her head in understanding, before she quickly stood up from the table, causing her friends to jump. "You girls are right! Being married at this age is a disgrace!" Christine quickly grabbed her backpack from the floor and ran to the outside of the school building.

She went to her bicycle and unlocked the chain before quickly climbing on top and speeding home. Yes! This marriage was never meant to be! What if she is married and then finds her real true love? Then what? She'd be damned!

As she quickly arrived home, she threw her bike to the floor and ran inside, to find her father sitting in the couch watching television.

"Papa, this marriage is invalid! Where's the necklace? I will throw it into the Le Seine myself!" she cried, as she was looking everywhere. She went to her father and saw him wearing a sweater with pockets.

"Christine, whatever is the matter? You seemed off your head!" Gustave exclaimed. Christine quickly reached into both his pockets and cried out happily when she felt the necklace and quickly rushed off to the streets.

Christine went to the nearest bus stop and waited for it to come. She gasped trying to catch her breath from all the running. She looked at the newspaper machine and her eyes quickly widened.

"Oh no…" She quickly reached into her pocket and took out a quarter and placed it inside the machine, before snatching the newspaper out with anxiety. She saw the cover of the article and it read, _**Prince Destler's New Bride!**_

Christine dropped the newspaper in shock. "_Mon Dieu! Non, non, non! Il ne peut pas être! Réveillez-vous, Christine! Cela est impossible, s'il vous plaît me dire ce n'est qu'un rêve. Pourquoi dois-je être puni de cette façon?_" She began shaking, as if she were naked in snow. "Oh mon Dieu, me tuer maintenant ..."

**.**

**.**

Erik and King Charles were sitting in their business office. King Charles placed the article upon the table and Erik cautiously grabbed it. He stared at it and groaned at the news of people figuring out the marriage arrangement.

"Of course, now because of this scandal, we have to announce the engagement sooner." King Charles sighed. He looked over at Nadir. "Let's continue." He said. Nadir nodded and brought a folder, giving it to Erik.

Erik took the folder from Nadir and took out papers from it, reading them carefully. "Those are the cultures that we have in mind for the wedding," King Charles began. "but then in the bottom of the page you can see that there are some suggestions of having a normal wedding with, apparently, extravagant things." Erik looked over at his father and sighed with annoyance, before putting the folder down.

"What?" King Charles asked. "Are you unsure of the wedding planning, or is it the problem that we must announce it sooner?"

Erik looked at him and shook his head before getting up and going to his room.

**.**

**.**

Christine sat in her room with her face stuffed in a pillow. Her sobbing was quiet, and her tears were staining the pillow.

"Christine?" Her father called. When she didn't answer, he opened her door and found her crying. "My dear, what's the matter?" he asked. Christine pointed to the newspaper that was across from her, while her face still stuffed in a pillow.

Gustave read it and looked at Christine who was still sobbing quietly. He sat upon the bed and caressed her curls gently. "Oh, my child… it's alright."

"No, it not." Christine cried from inside the pillow. Gustave shook his head and grabbed her shoulders softly. He pulled her up and Christine wiped her eyes. They were puffy and red, and suddenly Christine got the hiccups from crying too much.

"Christine, I know how it feels." He said. Christine looked at him with sad eyes and wiped another tear.

"How do you- hup! Know how it feels- hup!" Christine asked, hiccups interrupting her sentence. Gustave smiled at her and rubbed her back.

"Your mother cried when we were married too." He said, acting like he too was crying. Christine smiled, before looking at the news article again.

"Oh, papa! Why did it- hup! Have to be this pic- hup!- ture?" Christine cried. Gustave looked at her in shock, and looked at the newspaper.

"P-p-picture?" He asked. "That's why you're crying?"

"Yes!" Christine scoffed. "That was in middle school and we were doing a play! Did they have to get this ugly picture? Hup!"

Gustave began laughing, removing himself from the bed. Christine looked at him with her eyes narrowed. "Christine, you don't have to worry about that! It's just a picture of who you _were_, not you _are_." Christine sniffed and looked at Gustave.

"Maybe you're –hup!- right…" She said. Gustave smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'm right! Your papa knows best." He declared with a smile. Christine giggled, and Gustave went to the door. "Oh, I came to tell you that dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry-"

"Christine… you are coming to eat. Even if that mean dragging you to the kitchen and tying you to a chair." Gustave said with a grin, but was serious. Christine knew better than to underestimate her father.

"Oh second thought, my tummy is rumbling. What for dinner, papa?"

**.**

Christine woke up with noises outside her house. She looked at her alarm clock and it read, 5:38 AM.

Christine groaned and removed herself from bed. Her curls were flying everywhere and she was wearing a spaghetti strap nightshirt, with sweatpants. Without thinking Christine walked outside of her house.

"What's all that noise keeping me from sleep?" She asked herself. Her eyes widened, when she saw Gustave trying to close the wooden fence door because paparazzi were trying to get in.

"CHRISTINE! GO BACK INSIDE!" Gustave yelled. Christine ran inside a bit too late, a lot of cameras snapped pictures of her.

Christine ran to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Jesus Christ Superstar…" She whispered. Christine sunk to the floor with her hands with the sides of her face. She banged her head against the bathroom wall in frustration. Her hair was flying everywhere, and her eyes were droopy from sleep.

Why did she have to be so stupid? Now this is the most humiliating thing ever!

"Kill me… just kill me." Christine whispered.

**.**

**.**

In the palace, Grandmother Giry, King Charles, Queen Madeline, and Erik were sitting in the meeting room.

Grandmother Giry was looking at the newspaper that shows a picture of Christine half asleep and barely out of bed. She began to laugh, her hand covering her mouth. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Grandmother Giry, please stop laughing." Erik whispered. Grandmother Giry bit her lip and swallowed her laughed, but gave a tiny smile.

"How can she be so careless?" Queen Madeline asked. Erik smirked at this.

"The more the days pass, _Majesté_… the more things she will do, that she shouldn't." Erik said to Queen Madeline.

"Surely, we could have chosen some other girl to be the princess. A girl with class." Queen Madeline said to Grandmother Giry.

"No. What did the king want?" Grandmother Giry asked. "She's doesn't know the life of class, but she's innocent. She just normal, and jovial." Grandmother Giry smiled to herself, before looking at King Charles. "What do you think?"

"Well, we had never had a commoner in the royal family, but then… the acceptance of the people is rather high, Grandmother Giry." King Charles commented. Grandmother Giry nodded her head.

"The mix with royalty and commoners is rather unknown. This will be a great thing to do for the Royal family." She said. They all nodded, and Erik was practically avoiding the situation, and King Charles looked at him.

"Erik, what is your honest opinion?" He asked. Erik gave a heavy sigh.

"I honestly wish that I wasn't getting married to her…" He growled. King Charles clenched his fist, keeping his anger in check.

"That's not what I meant of the question."

"But, I answered it, didn't I?" Erik growled louder that the floor rumbled a bit. He quickly stood and left the room in anger.

**xXx**

Christine was walking into the school when many people were staring at her. She knew that a lot would stare at her because she wore pants under her skirt, but she knew that that wasn't the issue today.

She walked into the main hallway feeling herself shrinking from all the stares. Jammes and Sorelli came running up to her shaking her and gently pounding their fists on her. "Why would you do such a thing?" Jammes cried.

"I know, the prince was supposed to be mine!" Sorelli said with a little whimper. Christine looked at them with her brows furrowed. She looked over at Meg, who had her arms crossed and gave her one looked before shaking her head and walking away.

"Guys, I'm frustrated too! This isn't my fault I-"

"HEY! WHO'S WEARING PANTS UNDER THAT SKIRT!?" Christine looked back and squealed before running off. "HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Christine turned the corner running away from the teacher. This is the last thing she needed!

**.**

Erik was in the composing room with his friends. He was sitting on the piano bench touching the keys slightly, when Landon said,

"It's odd that they had made an arrange marriage, isn't it?" Landon chuckled. "It's like an old story from the past."

"Yeah, I mean you could have made an audition! Made beautiful women wait for you in a line…" Gaston said. "You could have even hugged them…"

Erik chuckled. "I should have done that, I didn't even think of it," he said jokingly. Philippe looked at Erik carefully, his brows furrowed.

"What of Luciana?" he asked. "Is that the end of your relationship?" Philippe looked at how Erik's face suddenly turned serious and unhappy.

"Man, if it's a couple relationship they had… it's now a useless one!" Gaston said, laughing. Philippe punched him in the arm. "Hey!"

"Watch your tongue, Gaston." He warned.

"Why? It's actually pretty funny." He said, laughing again. Erik harshly stood up from the piano that the bench flew back and hit the floor hard. All of his friends looked at him in surprise. Erik let out a growl and left the room**.**

Christine went to the lunch room and sat in a table away from her friends. Meg, Sorelli, and Jammes looked at her, as people began to approach Christine and take pictures with her, as well as asking for her signature.

"It isn't fair." Sorelli said. "Christine has never dated anyone and now is being treated like she's a perfect woman!"

"I know, I mean she's going to turn into royal snot!" Jammes cried. "In all reality, Prince Erik and Christine don't look good together." Meg looked at the girls and glared at them.

"Enough. She may have not told us the truth, but that doesn't mean you may speak ill of Christine. I am angry with her, but remember, the mouth is the anger summoning door and the tongue is the mind destroying knife."

"Hey, girls!" Christine happily greeted. The three of them ignored her. "I'm really sorry; I was going to tell you-"

"Yeah, whatever." Jammes said.

"Let's leave." Sorelli said. The three of them stood up.

"Wait." Christine called. They groaned and sat back down. "I did this for my father. You have no idea how frustrating this is for me. I am not royal snot!" she said, tearing blocking her eyes. "My father is in trouble and I did this so he may live peacefully. You don't know what I have been through so I wanted to say… that you have no right to be angry with me. Understand?" She didn't wait for them to answer. "Being married at this age isn't dandy. Especially knowing that you're marrying the prince of France! None of you would understand what I'm feeling…" She stood and ran off to the bathroom, as tears poured down her cheeks.

**xXx**

Philippe took Luciana to the airport, despite her protests. She was going to a competition in New York for singing. The winner would get an award and a chance to make an album.

Luciana went to the airport and told Philippe that she would be alright alone. As soon as he left, Luciana felt a bit at ease, she went towards the desks and asked for a bit of help.

**.**

Raoul was walking through the airport, he looked at TV that there reporting the news of Prince Destler's marriage. He couldn't believe that his cousin was finally getting married. A smile appeared on his face.

Raoul went out of the airport with a suitcase and went into a taxi, asking him to take him to the palace. Once, they reached, Raoul smiled. It has been the longest that he had seen it. He went to the front doors of the palace, when guards looked at him.

"What business do you have here?" One of them asked.

"I am Royal Prince, Raoul de Chagny. I have come here to visit Grandmother Giry." The guards' eyes widened and they immediately let him in.

**.**

"Oh, Prince Raoul! How good it is to see you again!" Grandmother Giry cried, hugging him tightly. Raoul smiled and gave out a tiny chuckle.

"It's good to see you again, Grandmother Giry. As well as you Queen Madeline." He said looking at Madeline, who gave a fake smile. Her eyes narrowed when he looked away, she was suspicions of his sudden arrival.

"How you been, Raoul? And your mother?"

"I have been well; my mother is fine as well. She had been really upset about my father's death. She decided we should come here… to stay." Raoul said smiling. Grandmother Giry clapped her hands together in happiness.

"Oh, how wonderful! Where exactly are you staying?" She asked.

"I decided to rent an apartment not far from here. I saw on the way."

"Oh, no. What about your father's old home?"

"Unfortunately it's in bad shape. I wanted to have a place that is not falling apart." He said, with a slight chuckle. "Do not worry for me, Grandmother Giry. I will be alright."

"If that is what you say, Prince Raoul. But you still must get your education." She said. "You may go to Garnier's School of Arts."

"That would be great, Grandmother Giry. I studied singing in England." Raoul said. Grandmother Giry smiled and nodded her head in acceptance.

**.**

**.**

Erik was with his friends in an empty class, where they were watching a recorded video of where Christine was goofing around. In the video, there were people taking pictures of her, asking her to pose, etc.

"Man, what a freak!" They laughed.

"She doesn't even look princess material…" Philippe said. Erik groaned and ran his hands through his hair, in frustration.

"Let me deal with my royalty problems…" Erik started, "She's going to cause many trouble, and I am going have to prevent it…"

**.**

**.**

Christine was walking in the hallway through study hall; she smiled at a few people who waved at her. Christine giggled when men would wink at her, and blow her kisses. She turned to go down another hall when she saw Erik standing there.

"Oops, it looks like I took the wrong route…" She said, turning around and wanting to walk away from him.

"Hey, wait." Erik said. Christine groaned and turned to look at him. "Where are you going? I want to talk to you."

"What exactly do you want, _altesse_?" She asked, sarcastically.

"I assume you are already prepared." Erik claimed. Christine looked up at him with confused eyes.

"P-p-prepared? For what?"

"To enter the Palace." Erik said. "Someone will come to your house, to pick you up."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You didn't know? It's for the Crown Princess' education." Erik said, with a smirk on his face. "I don't think you can cope with it though." Christine looked at him with nervous eyes. "What's with your expression? You were the one who agree to the marriage and asked for money at the same time."

"What?" Christine looked up. "I never asked for money, I just wanted my father to live in peace."

"It doesn't matter to me, so I don't care." Erik said, and Christine glared at him forcefully. "Just be prepared not to embarrass me and get me into a stupid situation for this is not a joke." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, Erik!" She yelled. Erik turned around.

"Did you just call me… 'Erik'?" He asked. Christine swallowed a lump on her throat. She was supposed to address him with respect, but now she could care less.

"Yes, I did… _Erik_." Erik walked back to where she was. "Let me tell you something." She said. Erik stared at her emotionless. "You may marry the girl you'd like and stop aggrandizing."

"What?" Erik asked.

"You had proposed to that girl, Luciana, so why did you tell your parents that you wanted to get married to me?" She said. Erik walked closer to her, causing her to back away and make her back hit the wall.

"You are so naïve; you don't know anything do you?" Erik asked. Christine was staring into those amber-golden eyes. "Why in the hell, would I want the girl I like be trapped inside the Palace, as a princess, where she has no freedom?"

"Then what about me?" Christine scowled. Erik rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Like I said before, you and I have nothing in relation. I could care less about you, which exactly why I am marrying you.

"What did you say?" Christine shot back, anger flushing through her. How dare he treat her as though she were dirt?

"I believe you should be happy that I am marrying you without complaints."

"So, you are stating that instead of being your girlfriend, you want me to marry you and be trapped in the Palace?" Christine growled.

"Nevertheless, you should not forget, whatever the reason may be, the truth is you're going to be a princess." Christine shook her head in frustration. "If you are to be my wife, you will have to upgrade your level or else you will be in problems. Do you know that your level of being a princess is low, no?"

"Level?"

"I do not want your stupidity to interfere with me, understand?" He said as he walked away. Christine sneered at him and Erik turned back at her. She quickly widened her eyes and looked away. "And, Mademoiselle Daae… take off those ridiculous sweatpants you have under your skirt. If not I will get someone to come and teach you some manners."

"Why don't you go and learn them, you monster!" She cried and she ran towards him, but Erik grabbed her hips and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down this instant!"

"You never seem to alter my expectations." Erik claimed. He took her to the restroom by the stairs and placed her down. "Take them off."

He growled before leaving her there. Christine scoffed and went down the stairs. She sighed and shook her head.

"HEY, WHO IS WEARING P.E PANTS UNDER THE SKIRT?!"

Christine cried out and began running as one of the teacher began running after her. She ran by many students and quickly looked back to see that the teacher knock into a student.

She stopped by the main counter of the school not noticing a boy there.

"Excuse me?" Raoul called to her. Christine looked up at him, while holding on to her skirt and removing her pants. "Do you know where the music section in the school is?"

"Music section? I-it's in the third floor on the left side." She said. Raoul cocked his brow as he saw what she was doing. Christine heard the teacher coming and whimpered before running off, leaving her pants on the floor.

Raoul watched her run before looking down at the pants, and gently picking them up.

Christine went to the outside garden and sighed as she saw the teacher was gone. She turned to look go to the vending machine, she needed a bottle of water. As she turned the corner she squealed as she saw palace guards smiling at her.

"We have come to take you home, we have much to do." One of them said.

"But school isn't over yet, and I have my things in my locker." Christine said hoping not to do Royal things. The guard took their hands behind their backs to show that they have her backpack and other of her things. "Oh..." Christine said.

**.**

**.**

Erik returned home and went straight to his relaxing room that was connected to his bedroom to find Raoul sitting on his bed.

"Yes?" Erik said. Raoul looked up and gave him a smile. "Raoul." Erik said finally recognizing his cousin. They embraced each other and Erik smiled for the first time.

"How have you been?" Raoul asked. Erik shrugged.

"Life has been complicated..." Erik said. Raoul looked at him.

"Yes, I heard you're getting married." Raoul stated. Erik sighed, and nodded his head. "I bet she's beautiful..."

"What?" Erik's brows furrowed. Raoul turned to looked at his piano carefully touching the keys.

"Well, you always seemed like you would have chosen a great one." Raoul claimed. Erik shook his head and grabbed a newspaper where it was the first time where people saw that he was marrying Christine.

"Take a look for yourself..." Erik said. Raoul took the newspaper and looked at the photo of Christine. He quickly recognized her from the girl who left her pants behind. He smiled and looked over at Erik who was sitting at his desk. "She's pretty..." Raoul said.

"What, pretty?" Erik asked. "If only you'd meet her, you would know that she's the exact opposite of that..." Erik sighed. Raoul shook his head. He hadn't really know her, but he could tell that Christine Daae was a nice girl.

**xXx**

Christine was at home, and hearing the riot outside her house.

"THE PRINCE IS OURS, BRING HIM BACK! THE PRINCE IS OURS, BRING HIM BACK!"

Christine sighed, before her personal maids, Colette and Nancy, called to her.

"Majesté, we need you to put on the wedding dress." Nancy said. Christine sighed and quickly changed into it.

"Oh, altesse, you look like an angel!" Colette cried. Christine smiled and looked in the mirror of her bedroom. She gasped. She had never seen anything so wonderful, she felt wonderful in the dress. Too bad it was going to be for something that was going to make her life miserable.

Gustave was with the two guards in the living room. "If I may ask, gentlemen… How safe will my daughter be?" he asked.

"Do not worry, Monsieur Daae. She will have guards that will be with her at all times." They said. Gustave nodded, before he heard Christine calling out for him.

"Papa?" Christine called. "I'm coming out, with the dress."

She opened her bedroom door and walked to the living room. Gustave smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You look just like your mother, Christine." Gustave said. Christine beamed at his sentence. She was glad that her father was happy, at least one of them was.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The wedding day was here. Christine was sitting in on her dresser seat, and looking at her dresser mirror as her maids were doing her hair. They also did wonderfully with her make-up. Christine felt like one of the princess from the stories her father would read to her… but it was not going to be like that, she knew it.

Once they finished they went outside to the front of the house, waiting and not wanting to open the wooden fence door yet.

Christine was standing before the fence door, hearing all the paparazzi, fans, and neighbors. She felt her heart beat faster. Gustave went to her side and gave her, her bag that she pack full of clothing, for her first days at the Palace.

"Thank you, Papa." She said, as she saw tears watering Gustave's eyes. "No, please don't cry Papa. Please." She pulled him into a tight hug and bit back her tears. "I love you, Papa… so much."

"I love you too, Christine." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"We must get going, Majesté." One of the guards said. Christine looked over at Gustave, and he smiled.

"Remember, I'll go later for the wedding." He said. Christine nodded and let out a breath, as the guards opened the door and many other of the guards pushed away people so Christine could get into the cars.

Christine looked back one more time at her father who gave her an encouraging smile. She waved at him before into the car, and preparing to meet her new royal family.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I finally updated this story! :D This story is harder so it might take long to update each chapter. Okay? Alright... Erik is such an a-hole in this story, but he will come around, don't worry. And looks like we finally meet Raoul! Aha!**

**If you haven't noticed I have currently taken down _Slow and Painful Love_ because it was too much annoyance of trying and too many people complaining. I will put up the story soon, but of course will be revised. :)**

**Oh, and my beta made a point to which may be confusing, Christine is getting yelled at for wearing sweats under her skirt because it is against the dress code, as said in chapter one. :) And also why people call Grandmother Giry, 'Grandmother and not with respect... She is retired, and considered an elder who have much power over the Royal Family, but are not treated with such names as the present Royals.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

The cars arrived to the Palace and the guards opened the car door for Christine. She carefully climbed out of the car, and smiled at the guards. They led her to the Wellington room, a place where every Crown Princess-to-be had to learn.

Christine looked at the room and gaped at how nicely decorated the room was. It was a light beige with white, and their where portraits of all those royal people who learned in the room. Christine gasped as a lady came into the room.

"Your Majesté." The lady said before taking a bow. Christine took a bow as well and the lady directed her to sit upon a table in the middle of the room. "My name is Lady Cutler, Majesté. I am the lady who teaches the future Crown Princess or Princes to be." She stated. Christine nodded her head, and looked at her personal maids; Colette and Nancy walk in with books. Really thick books.

Christine gaped and her servants placed them down at the table. Lady Cutler grabbed one of the books and opened it. "You must study this. This book talks all about the royal politics. This is the most important book, and the most important thing you must learn."

"A-all of it?" Christine stuttered. Lady Cutler nodded. Christine swallowed a lump on her throat and looked carefully at the book.

"But that can wait." Lady Cutler said. "We must prepare you for the dance you and Prince Erik will have at the wedding ceremony."

"Dance? Oh no, I can't dance, Lady Cutler." Christine cried. Lady Cutler nodded her head.

"That is why we must teach you, Majesté." Lady Cutler replied. Christine stood up as Nancy grabbed a beautiful white strapless dress with baby blue stripes on the top half, and small baby blue swirls in the bottom half. "You will wear this, and you must have a perfect dance with Prince Erik."

"Perfect? Lady Cutler, I am anything, but perfect." Christine said.

"We _will_ be perfect, Majesté." Lady Cutler demanded. Christine swallowed a lump on her throat. A man walked into the room and bowed at Christine. "Monsieur Faber," Lady Cutler greeted. "this is soon-to-be Crown Princess Christine." Monsieur Faber looked at Christine and shook his head as if in disappointment. Lady Cutler turned back to Christine. "He is your dance instructor." She explained.

Faber walked over to Christine. He did not smile, but opened his mouth and spoke. "Shall we get started, Majesté?"

**.**

Erik was sitting upon his piano stool touching a few keys and writing the notes on his paper. Raoul was leaning against the piano watching as he played.

"Your passion for music never wore out." Raoul stated. Erik looked up and smirked, but said nothing. Raoul grabbed a wool monkey that was lying on top of the piano. It had beige ears, hands, feet, and stomach. His nose was red and his mouth that was just a long curved smiled was black. His eyes were black buttons, and his fur was brown. "Cannot believe you still have this…" Raoul said.

Erik sighed and stood. "It was my only toy I got to keep before they gave all the rest away to charity. Once I was twelve, my childhood ended and my Princely duties began." Erik explained, grabbing the monkey as Raoul gave it back. "It was my first toy, given to me by our grandfather."

"King Albert…" Raoul agreed. "He gave me a wool tiger, that I named Tigger after my favorite character in Winnie the Pooh." Raoul laughed, and Erik chuckled.

"I never had the need to name it," Erik said. "Just having it is enough for me."

There was a knock on the door, before Nadir walked in. "Prince Erik, Prince Raoul." He greeted, and bowed.

"What is it, Nadir?" Erik asked.

"I was told to say that Crown Princess-to-be, Christine Daae is in the Wellington room." Nadir said. Erik frowned. Raoul went upon a lounge and sat in, reading a book. He was clearly not interested in the conversation.

"What is she doing there?"

"Learning and preparing, Prince Erik." Nadir said, before bowing and excusing himself. After he left, Erik smiled and placed the monkey back on top of the piano.

"Come on, Raoul." He said. Raoul looked up from his book that he was reading.

"Where?" He asked.

"I'm going to drop by and see Christine. I feel like she's humiliating herself." Erik said. Raoul looked at Erik before shaking his head.

"No, that fine. I think I'll pass." Raoul said and gave a long look at Erik. "Maybe you shook take her some chocolates. Girls love it when men do that kind of stuff."

"What chocolate?" Erik asked, clearly hearing something wrong with his cousin.

"And some flowers too." Raoul added. Erik sighed and left the room.

**.**

**.**

Christine had her head rested against the wall. She still had her wedding dress on and her feet were aching of dancing so much. At least she now understood what she was supposed to do, and the steps.

Christine groaned, before stretching out her arms and taking in a deep breath. She looked up and saw Erik standing there, clearly looking amused. "What are you doing here? I thought they would allow people in here…" She said as she yawned.

"Tired, already?" Erik chuckled. "Here, I brought these for you." He murmured, as he gave her a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Christine looked at the box and smiled.

"Oh." She opened it and saw different flavored chocolates. "Thank you!" she laughed, happily. She looked at Erik who sat next to her and leaned back against the wall. Erik stared at her and Christine looked away shyly. "Um… I just learned the dance routine we are supposed to do at the wedding."

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Erik groaned. Christine stared at him with furrowed brows.

"No, not pathetic. I actually think this is… romantic." Christine stated. Erik gave a rich laughed that made Christine frown more.

"I think, Mademoiselle Daae,… you are stuck in fantasies. This wedding will be anything, but romantic." Erik shook his head. "The wedding is evidence to show that we are supposed to be together. We are going to be like birds in a cage."

"Must you be so negative? We both know that we did not want to marry each other." Christine sneered. "So why make a simile to our future lives in the palace?"

"All you think my dear, is that life is going to be easy in the palace-"

"I never said that. Those are your words not mine." Christine said. "I know life in the palace isn't going to be easy, so don't assume things!" Christine huffed. Erik looked at her, and sighed.

"I think that our marriage won't last, Christine."

"What?"

"I agreed to this marriage on two conditions. One, that we would have our rooms on the other side of the palace away from the elders and our Majesties. Two, if this marriage doesn't work out, we settle for a divorce."

"D-divorce?" Christine stuttered. Erik took in a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Yes," Erik said. "Queen Madeline wasn't in favor for it, but I was able to convince her otherwise."

"Why do you think that this marriage is bound to go downhill?" Christine asked.

"Because… you are the type to cry for your father." Erik mocked. Christine's frown slowly went away as she thought of her Papa. Erik looked at her and saw her sad expression. "A little child who cannot think for herself. I cannot have a wife who will run for her mother and father."

"Only Papa." Christine whispered. "My Maman died at childbirth…" Christine wiped tears that were threatening to come out. "Yes, I would cry for my father, because he is the only family I have left. My very best friend… but you wouldn't know how it would feel like to love someone, since you have such a cold heart!" Christine hissed, as she stood and went to the opposite side of the room.

"Christine…"

"Leave, if all you want to do is belittle me. I won't have at it." Christine said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Erik sighed and left, knowing arguing with her would only be a waste of breath.

**.**

About an hour later, Nadir was getting Erik ready for the wedding. "Are you going to wear you black or white mask, Prince Erik?"

"Nadir… you know how much it frustrates me that you call me, 'Prince'." Erik said, as he placed on his dress coat. Nadir sighed and nodded his head.

"What mask, Erik?"

"The usual white one." Erik replied as he checked in the mirror. He glared at his own reflection as he stared at his deformity. Nadir was the only person who has seen him without his mask. Even his parents have never seen his marred face. Erik growled and snatched the mask as Nadir handed it to him.

"You look very… handsome, Erik." Nadir complimented. Erik rolled his eyes and placed on his mask.

"Spare me," Erik growled. Nadir sighed and shook his head.

"Come, Erik… They would be expecting you soon in the Riesling palace. The wedding ceremony will take place there, and the party will be in the rose garden." Nadir said as he escorted him to the Riesling palace. Erik followed silently, and sighed in exasperation. This wedding was too much.

He turned to look and saw Christine walking towards the Riesling palace as well, escorted by her servants. Erik sucked in a breath as he looked at her beauty. They fixed her make-up a bit and fixed the dress to where more of her creamy skin was revealed. She actually looked like a goddess.

Christine sighed as she was walking to her fate. Outside of the palace there were people waiting. In the streets of Paris, there were people holding signs to show support. Cameramen were inside the palace filming Erik and Christine as they went to ceremony.

Christine looked up and sighed as she walked on to her fate. This was not going to work, even Erik knew that. Why did she agree to this? She was going to live in misery for the rest of her life. She was never going to be happy with a man like Erik Destler. Christine looked to her side and saw Erik walking to the Riesling palace. She smiled as she looked at him. He looked very handsome, and very elegant.

_If only his personality was like that…_

"Majesté, please wait here until the music plays," Nancy said as they were entrance of the Riesling palace. Christine turned and saw Erik approach the entrance, before stopping and fixing his eyes on her. He bent his head till his lips were beside her ear.

"You will behave, and smile… when you're expected to smile." He adjured below a whisper. Christine scoffed, and Erik placed a kiss on her cheek. As if that's what he was planning to do, instead of commanding her. He went inside the palace, without another word or glance at her.

Christine clenched her fist to calm herself. After a few minutes went by, Colette approached her and gave her a grin. "Are you ready, Majesté?" As she said that the music began to play, and Christine felt her heart race. She gave a fake smile as the doors opened and the guest turned to looked at her.

The room was dimmed, but it was lit by thousands of candles. Cameras were focused at her, and Christine took in a deep breath before walking down the aisle.

She looked towards and caught Erik's gaze. They kept looking at each other, and Erik gave her an encouraging smile. She walked towards him, and Erik held out a hand to her. She gave a smiled showing a portion of her white teeth. They both looked deeper into each other's eyes as their hands entwined.

Erik couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. An angel… that's what she was. Her eyes were sparkling in the candlelight. Without thinking, Erik lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. Christine's smiled disappeared, and she appeared in shock, but quickly hid it, by closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Prince Erik Destler and Princess-to-be, Christine Daae as they exchange vows of their everlasting love…"

Erik smiled and spoke first. "Christine, the moment I saw you on that balcony in college, I thought you were the most beautiful women in the world. When I decided to propose to you, I knew that you and I were bound to be together. I promise to love you forever, even if you fail or you triumph. My heart grows to know that you are willing to spend the rest of your days with me."

_He is lying through his teeth! _Christine thought bitterly. She felt Erik tighten his grip on her hand. Only then she realized they were waiting for her to speak. _Oh my God… I never prepared my vows! Improvise, Christine! Think, think, think!_

"Erik…" she started. "When we first knew each other, I knew you were different. I felt like I could be myself around you, like I never had to pretend just to impress you. I loved you since the day I met you. To know that I become your wife from this day forward is unbelievable." Erik was caressing her hand as if to tell her that she was doing great. "I never thought that a man such as you could ever love a commoner girl like me," Christine said. People in the palace smiled at the love they_ thought _they saw there. "I promise that I will be faithful to you, and love till my very last breath…"

The priest smiled and looked at them. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Erik. "You may kiss the bride."

Christine's eyes widened, but Erik didn't hesitate. He cupped her face and brought his lips to hers. Christine felt a bolt of electricity go through them that they both tore apart. Their eyes widened at each other, but Christine felt like everyone was wondering what was going on. To continue the façade, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Erik smiled in between and held her closer. People began to roar in applause, and they finally pulled away. Erik let out a chuckled before whispering in her ear,

"Play along,"

He quickly carried her bridal style and Christine gasped. She looked at Erik and gave him a fake smile. He carried her away to the carriages and paparazzi were everywhere. Erik placed her down, and helped her onto the carriage. Christine had a big smile in her head; she was getting a little carried away. In her head, she was pretending that she was marrying her knight in shining armor, and that this was the wedding of her dreams. She knew this marriage was far from anything she ever dreamed.

Erik turned to her and kissed her on the lips, this time longer and more passionately.

But for now, she would just love to live in the fantasy.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone. You can put the torches and pitchforks away! I'm sooo sorry. Finals are around the corner. But that's really no excuse for me not to update in a long time. I decided to make the CAC chapters shorter, that way, I can write them faster. I think I'll write one more chapter on this while I also write Accidentally in Love. I've neglected this story too much. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Christine and Erik were taken to separate rooms, where they were dressed into their wedding dance clothing.

Nancy let Christine's hair down and her curls were super curlier than her natural ones. Colette combed her hair while Christine adjusted her dress. They gave her diamond earrings, and a diamond necklace to put on. Christine really felt like a princess, but she wanted to be a fairytale princess, a princess who loves her prince, and he loves her.

Christine sighed and stood up. She looked in the mirror one more time, before Nancy and Colette escorted her to the rose garden. While she was walking, Erik and his escorts joined her, and they began to walk together.

"Do not embarrass me, Christine." He hissed. Christine looked up and glared at him, with fury in her eyes.

"What makes you think I would embarrass you?"

"You're a commoner; you know nothing of the royal life. So I think it would be better if you just follow me." Erik said. Christine scowled at him, but knew he was right. She didn't know anything about the royal life. She was a commoner, what was she supposed to know? Maybe it would be better off if she follows his example.

Erik, in a tight grip, grabbed her hand and they went into the rose garden as if they were happy newlyweds.

Once they entered, people roared into applause. Christine blocked out all of the noise and looked around the rose garden. She smiled. Roses were blooming at every turn. There were white, pink, yellow, and red roses. Christine looked at Erik and whispered, "Is this place restricted once the party is over?"

"No. As you can see on that tree there is a swing, and there are three benches over there. I enjoy coming here on my spare time. It's a marvelous place, is it not?"

"Indeed. I think this would be a wonderful place to come to just to think, and read. Relax, and enjoy the silence." Christine agreed. Erik smiled at her and patted her head, making her curls bounce.

Erik and Christine smiled as they went around being congratulated by counts, other royal families, governors, elders, etc. Erik held Christine's hand tight to make sure that she wouldn't leave his sight. Christine felt nervous being around so many rich people. All they talked about was money. She couldn't even keep 300 francs in her Mickey Mouse safe.

"Attention everyone." Nadir called. They all looked towards him. "We would like to begin the toast and start the supper." They all went to their tables that were scattered around the garden. Each family had their reserved table. Erik and Christine sat with the royal family, and a young man around her age joined the group, a person who did not recognize.

"I do hope I am allowed to sit here."

Christine turned and gave out a tiny squeal. "Papa!" she cried as she threw her arms around him. Gustave laughed and hugged her back. Erik stood and stuck out his hand.

"Monsieur Daae, it's a pleasure to meet you." Erik greeted. Gustave smiled and shook his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Majesté." Gustave said, before bowing all the other royals and sitting on the table, next to Christine.

"Oh, monsieur Daae, it's such a great delight to have you here!" Grandmother Giry greeted happily. Gustave smiled and looked at Grandmother Giry.

"Thank you very much." Gustave said. Christine smiled at her father and patted his shoulder before Nadir interrupted once more.

"The toast shall begin. Monsieur…" Nadir looked around. "Daae. Would you do us the honors?"

Gustave stood and looked at Erik and Christine. "It is written: when children find true love, parents find true joy. Here's to your joy and ours, from this day forward." Gustave started. "The man or woman you really love will never grow old to you. Through the wrinkles of time, through the bowed frame of years. You will always see the dear face and feel. The warm heart union of your eternal love." Gustave looked at the champagne in his glass, before raising it up high. "May you have many children, and may they grow mature in taste, and healthy in color, and as sought after as the contents of the glass… May 'for better or worse' be far better than worse."

"Here, here!" someone in the tables cried.

"May 'for better or worse' be far better than worse!" They all cheered. They happily sipped their champagne, and Gustave sat back down.

"Wise words, Monsieur Daae." Grandmother Giry complimented. Gustave smiled at her and bowed his head. Soft music began to play and Christine smiled.

"Oh, papa. You should join the band." She said. Gustave laughed and shook his head.

"No, my dear. I haven't play in years; I wouldn't be as good as I used to be." Gustave stated. Erik seemed interested and looked at Gustave.

"Monsieur Daae, you play?"

"Quite so, Majesté. I have learned to play when I was a boy." Gustave said. Christine smiled and looked at Erik.

"My papa is a very skilled violin player. So much, that when I was a child, I wanted to be like him." Christine giggled. Gustave chuckled and patted Christine's head.

"Yes, my little Christine wanted to play the violin, but she quickly gave up and cried that she was atrocious." He teased. They all laughed, and Christine blushed. "So, she quickly turned to singing. My wife… was an opera singer." Gustave began, but his voice started fading away as he mentioned his dead wife. Christine quickly spoke up where he left off.

"And a great one too! My papa told me all about her, and when I was about eight, I decided that I wanted to be an opera singer too. I want to be just like my mother someday." Christine said.

"Well, that's wonderful, my dear. Maybe you should work closely with Prince Erik. All he does is compose, and sing, and compose some more." Grandmother Giry chuckled. Christine smiled and looked at Erik, who reached under the table and held her hand. Christine looked at their hands, finding it odd that he would make such a gesture, but said nothing.

"Monsieur Daae, what of your wife?" Queen Madeline asked. Gustave tensed, and looked up at her. Christine spoke quickly before anyone could.

"My father does not wish to speak about it, Queen Madeline."

Queen Madeline frowned and narrowed her eyes. "And why ever not?" she pushed. Christine felt anger rush through her veins, but tried to keep herself calm.

"Please, my Queen. Don't question my father about my _dead _mother." Christine demanded in a gentle tone.

"Oh, dear. I had-"

"Queen Madeline," Erik called. "I think it would be wise to refrain from speaking at this moment." Erik hissed. Queen Madeline looked shocked at Erik's words, but did as her son said. Erik turned back to Gustave who seemed a little pale. "What type of violin do you have, Monsieur?"

"It's hand made." Gustave said. Erik smiled and began to speak to Gustave more about their taste on music. Christine politely joined in the conversation now and then.

Once they stopped, Christine leaned into Erik's ear. "Who is that young man with the blonde hair?"

"That's my cousin, Prince Raoul." Erik said. Suddenly his eyes where lit up with fire. "Why?" he demanded. Christine looked at him shocked by his sudden change of tone.

"I'm wondering because I was not introduced to him." Christine replied. Erik looked at her with a suspicion wonder in his eyes, but said nothing more.

**.**

**.**

"Christine!"

"Hm?" She gently opened her eyes and realized that she had dozed off, and was resting on Erik's shoulder. "Oh!" she squealed and leaped away.

"The others are dancing, and our dance is soon to come up, I don't want you dozing off now." Erik said. Christine blinked several times to get fully awake and scratched her eyes before giving a tiny yawn. After a few more minutes, Erik stood, and Christine looked at him with her eyes questioning him. Erik took her hand forcefully and stood her to her feet. Christine gasp, and before she knew it, he was taking her to dance.

All the dancers went to their tables and watched as Erik pulled Christine closer to him. Christine looked at him with wide eyes and the music began to play. Erik led the dance and Christine followed. As Christine looked at the guests, she saw them smiling and whispering to each other.

"You're not supposed to focus on them," Erik said. Christine looked at him.

"Sorry." She whispered. She listened to the music carefully before she whispered once more to Erik. "What song is this? I do not recognize it."

"No, I'm sure you wouldn't… considering the fact that I composed it," Erik stated plainly. Christine felt her voice get caught in her throat, by her shock.

"You. Composed this piece?"

"Yes," Erik spun her and pulled her close again, this time her back was crushed against his chest. "Is that hard to believe?"

"No, not really… but it is a very beautiful piece. What did you call it?" Christine asked as Erik slowly moved his hands and placed them on her hips, swaying her body and his with the music.

"_The Music of the Night_," Erik whispered in her ear. Christine felt shivers go up her spine, and gave a sharp, but low gasp as Erik dipped her. Christine raised her head enough to look at Erik and caught him smirking at her. Christine felt him raise her gently, before he cupped her face and brought his lips to hers, just as the orchestra played the last note.

Everyone began to clap, and Christine felt Erik remove her lips and look deep into her eyes. Erik bowed to the guest, just as Christine curtsied. Erik forcefully grabbed her hand and led her back to the table, receiving people's congratulations on their marriage and love. Christine smiled at them, but didn't say anything.

_Only a fool would think that we're in love._ Christine thought to herself as she sat and watched others begin to dance again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Erik and Christine were sitting in a small dining room. Upon the table there was so much food that that could feed three families combined. But Erik and Christine were asleep on the chairs, as they have been waiting for hours for the servants to arrive and give the orders that the wine for their 'couple dinner' would arrive, and they could finally eat.

Three maids came into and widened their eyes upon seeing them. One of the maids, Bailey spoke to Erik, hoping to wake him up.

"Majeste, please wake." She said. Erik had his head resting on his hand as his elbow was supporting the weight on the table. "Please wake, Prince Erik." She pleaded softly. Erik's eyes fluttered open and he gave a silent yawn. "The wine for the dinner will arrive soon." Bailey said. Erik nodded and looked over at Christine who had her arms resting on the table, and her head resting on her arms.

"Princess Christine, do please wake up." Bailey called. Christine gave a little moan, but didn't wake up. Erik lifted his hand to dismiss the maids. They bowed and left the room. Erik stretched and looked at Christine again, pondering on how he should wake her.

Erik softly hit her legs with his under the table. "Hey, you. Get up." Erik called. Christine shifted, but didn't open her eyes. He gave a small laugh, and stood up. "Hey! Get up!" Erik raised his voice. He harshly shook her and Christine jumped, grabbing the collar of his shirt, her eyes still closed, and her mind asleep, but dreaming.

"Not enough butter! The pie needs more butter!" Christine yelled. Once she finished her sentence, her eye opened and saw Erik giving her a face of confusion. "Um,.. and those were my words of wisdom.." she said before closing her eyes and pretending to go back to sleep.

"Wisdom?" Erik asked himself, before grabbing Christine's shoulders and shaking her. "Are you seriously not going to get up? Hey, I know you're awake, you little viper!" he yelled, as Christine gave out fake snores.

**.**

Erik and Christine were sitting on the table across from each other, as four the experts of their 'marriage' were sitting with them.

"The Couple Dinner is a ceremony about the husband and wife's first night together," Elle, one of the experts spoke. "But, the fact that you two are still young and underage to do this ceremony… this will actually be done after you both become adults. So, once the Couple Dinner is over, that will end the entire wedding ceremony." The maids began to fill Erik and Christine's plates with meat, vegetables, rice, etc.

"Why was the _husband and wife's first night together _pushed back?" Erik asked Elle. Elle and the other experts widened their eyes at the question. Christine gaped at him.

"Are you insane? Why are you asking that?" Christine scolded. Erik looked at her before giving her a mocked smirk.

"Don't worry, pumpkin." Erik reassured.

_Did he just call me pumpkin? Why you little-_

"I was not asking because I have interest in your weedy little body. I was just curious." Erik explained. Christine glared at him furiously. "I think it intolerably stupid that they restrict it because of our age. No?" Christine closed her eyes in annoyance before looking away. "Fine, then. Let us eat. May we begin with the wine, Elle?"

The cup of wine was filled, and they gave it to Erik. He drank a sip from it, before they passed the same cup to Christine. Christine kept her glaring eyes at Erik as she drank the wine. The maids then began to feed Erik and Christine.

Christine was not comfortable with someone feeding her, but smiled kindly as they brought the food to her mouth. She sighed as she tasted the food. She truly felt like she was in heaven, all the delicious taste of greatly made food made her tummy happy.

After a while Erik and Christine were still sitting in the room, until told to leave. They finished eat and the food disappeared.

They were sitting in an awkward silence before Erik out of the blue spoke.

"I am so tired." He yawned. "I wish I could just fall asleep right here."

"Hey, get up. Didn't you hear what she said?" Christine asked. "We are to sleep in different bedrooms."

"Is that so?" Erik teased. "All right, then. I am leaving." He claimed as he stood to his feet. Christine felt her heart stop.

"But we're not supposed to-"

"Do you think I'd actually listen to them?" Erik asked, harshly. Christine sighed, but panicked as she saw Erik head for the door.

"W-wait!"

"Now what?" Erik asked, clearly annoyed, and walked to where she was.

"Please don't leave me alone." Christine pleaded in a soft voice. "Please guide me." Erik was only staring at her with a blank expression. "The palace is big and very unfamiliar to me, but you on the other hand have lived here your whole life-"

"If you think only because I have become your husband that I will take responsibility towards you, then you have another thing coming, my dear." Erik said. "I do not put myself in other's shoes nor do I care to. It's my flaw, and it was my personality I was born with, so it won't change."

Christine's eyes started to get watery and she looked up at Erik. "Don't make that face," Erik demanded. "I am going to start feeling sorry here." Christine blinked her tears away and her face was clearly telling him that he was unbelievable. "But, as a friend I can consult you with any problem you have. Deal?"

He stretched out his hand and Christine looked at it. She grabbed his hand as if to shake it, but then she pulled it to her mouth and began to bite it. Erik tried to pull back his hand, but she only bit harder.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, as he finally pulled his hand back from her mouth. Servants came in as they heard Erik's shouts of pain.

"What do you mean by friends? I was only saying things out of courtesy, you petty arse!" Christine hissed.

"You little son of a-" Erik growled as he pulled back his fist. All the servants came out running, and held him back. "Let me go!" he shouted at the servants. "You little wrench! You tried to attack me the other day, and now you decide to bite me? You're freaking little-"

The servants started to take him away, and Christine poked her tongue out at him. "Bye, bye Prince Erik!" she called, giggling to herself.

Once he was gone Christine sighed. _Stupid jerk, who wanted your help anyway? I can figure these things myself!_ She gave a soft whimper of worry. _Who am I kidding I can't do this without him…_

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

**A/N: HELLO! No, I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth, but do forgive me for the long wait. You can kill me with torches and pitchforks later. My excuse is school, and I am currently watching another Korean drama. I am thinking of writing a fanfic on it too, but that will wait. If you find any mistakes please forgive me, I'm not sure what happened to my beta. But it will have to do for the time being. C: Please review!**


End file.
